


The Morning After

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times 'Verse. You should probably read that story first))This takes place the morning after the boys officially become a couple.





	

Kurt woke up to a tickling sensation on his neck as Blaine nuzzled against him, peppering kisses to whatever skin was in front of him, and sighing happily. “Mmm, that feels good. What time is it?” Kurt responded, sleepily.

“7:30,” Blaine answered.

“Don’t you have a 7am class?” he questioned.

“Yup, but this seemed more important,” Blaine said, continuing to place kisses along Kurt’s neck. “I needed to make sure you were real; and not a dream. Couldn’t take the chance you’d disappear on me if I let go of you and got out of this bed.”

“I see.” Kurt rolled over so he was now face-to-face with Blaine. He rubbed the tip of his nose against Blaine’s, giving him a bunny-kiss, before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Well as you can see, I am definitely very real. But tell me this, Mr. Anderson: do you dream about me often?” he asked, cheeky smile on his face.

Blaine smiled back at him, bashfully. “Lately? Yeah, I do.”

“Oh, really? And what I am doing in these dreams of yours?” Kurt asked.

“Me, usually,” Blaine answered.

Kurt laughed, lightheartedly. “Well, I guess I _did_ give you permission to fantasize about me.”

“You most certainly did. And believe me when I say: I have definitely put that permission to good use,” he replied, flirtatiously.

“Well, how about I turn those fantasies into reality?” Kurt suggested, before passionately kissing Blaine.

When the kiss broke, Blaine let out a shaky breath. “The condoms are in the toy chest. First drawer on the left.”

Kurt swiftly rolled out of bed, removed his underwear, grabbed a handful of condoms from the drawer, and climbed back into bed with Blaine. “Figured I’d grab a couple; just in case,” he said, dropping the condoms on top of the nightstand.

“I definitely need to move those later,” Blaine muttered in reply before kissing Kurt again. “Kurt…will you…I want…” he stammered in between kisses.

“What is it, honey? What do you want?” Kurt asked, gently, as he played with Blaine’s hair; twirling one of the curls around his finger.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I want you to make love to me.” He cautiously opened his eyes, to peek at Kurt’s expression, and saw Kurt smiling at him adoringly.

“Your wish is my command,” Kurt told him, sweetly before giving him a very tender kiss.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer, and rolled him over so that Kurt was now lying on top of Blaine. “Like this. Face-to-face. With you on top. Topping. Please?” he asked, tentatively.

“I would love to.” Kurt began trailing kisses all along Blaine’s jaw, then down his neck, across his collarbone, then down his torso. Kurt then kissed his way back up Blaine’s body. He pressed his forehead against Blaine’s, staring lovingly into Blaine’s eyes, before giving him a few chaste kisses on the lips.

Finally, Kurt snagged the bottle of lube off of the nightstand then proceeded to kiss his way back down Blaine’s body. He poured some lube into his hand and warmed it quickly, as Blaine spread his legs wider, to give Kurt better access. Kurt teased Blaine by running his fingers over and around his hole, adjusting the pressure of his fingers, without breaching the rings of muscle.

After a moment of teasing, Kurt finally pressed two fingers deep inside of him. At the same time, he took the tip of Blaine’s cock into his mouth, gently sucking on it, while using his tongue to tease the slit.

“Oh my god!” Blaine moaned, loudly.

Kurt chuckled slightly, causing vibrations to send spikes of pleasure up Blaine’s spine. He then added a third finger into Blaine; while simultaneously sliding his mouth down to encompass the entire shaft of Blaine’s cock.

“Fuck, baby! How the hell are you so fucking good at this!?” Blaine wailed.

Kurt pulled his mouth off of Blaine’s cock to flirtatiously answer, “I had a _very_ good teacher.” He took Blaine’s cock back into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down the shaft as he continued to stretch Blaine out.

Blaine began loudly begging for more, so Kurt once again pulled off of Blaine’s cock, removed his fingers from Blaine, and then kissed his way up Blaine’s torso. “What are you doing?” Blaine whined.

Kurt reached over to the nightstand and picked up a condom then showed it to Blaine. “Can’t give you more without this. And my lips really missed yours.” He kissed Blaine affectionately then hurriedly tore open the condom wrapper and rolled the condom onto himself. He slicked up his sheathed cock in more lube then positioned the head of his cock up against Blaine’s hole.

Kurt began to slowly push inside of Blaine; rolling his hips as he gently rocked himself deeper and deeper, until he finally bottomed out. He stilled to give Blaine time to adjust. Then pressed his forehead against Blaine’s, rubbing the tips of their noses together, and softly asked, “How’re you feeling?” before peppering little kisses all over Blaine’s face.

Blaine’s eyes were glossed over with unshed tears, and his voice shook as he answered, “I am so damn happy right now. I love you. So much. Can you move? Please?”

Kurt smiled at him adoringly then began slowly pumping himself in and out of Blaine’s tight heat. “Oh dear god you feel good,” he moaned, softly. “Oh, Blaine!”

Blaine’s breathing stuttered and a single tear escaped the corner of his eye. “Say that again. _Please_ ,” he pleaded.

Confusion flashed across Kurt’s face before he suddenly realized what Blaine was asking. “Blaine, Blaine, Blaine,” Kurt chanted. He looked straight into Blaine’s eyes and with a soft and gentle voice added, “I love you, Blaine Anderson. I love you.” 

“Love you too. Can you move faster?” Blaine asked.

Without a word, Kurt picked up speed and began thrusting at a much more vigorous pace. He tipped his head down to passionately kiss Blaine, as Blaine’s legs wrapped themselves around Kurt’s waist, trying to push Kurt further into him.

The kiss broke when the need for air became too great; and Blaine began screaming out in pleasure. “Yes! Oh god, yes! Keep doing that! Fuck, baby, you feel amazing! Oh, god, Kurt!”

Kurt snaked his hand between them, took hold of Blaine’s cock, and began stroking aggressively. The added stimulus became almost too much for Blaine; and he was soon warning Kurt of his approaching orgasm.

“It’s okay; I’m close too. Cum for me,” Kurt replied.

Blaine came with a shout; and Kurt tipped over the edge shortly after, moaning Blaine’s name. They both took a moment to come down from their highs then Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine and discarded the condom he’d been wearing.

Once Kurt was back at Blaine’s side, Blaine wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck. Kurt started rubbing Blaine’s back soothingly. “You okay, honey?” he asked, softly. He could feel Blaine nod his head and barely heard a small hum of affirmation.

After another minute, Blaine finally pulled his head back so he could see and talk to Kurt. “Thank you for that. And I don’t just mean the sex, but everything. Taking care of me, being gentle with me…I’ve never felt anything like that before. It was _beyond_ amazing.”

“It was truly my pleasure,” Kurt replied, smugly. He then added, sincerely, “Thank you for letting me.”

“I honestly can’t remember the last time I heard my own name being called out during sex,” Blaine told him. “In fact, I’m not sure I ever have. I didn’t know it would affect me as strongly as it did.”

Kurt scrunched his face up in confusion. “None of your exes ever called you by your name?”

“During sex? Not that I recall. Besides, Stephen’s the only one that I actually _slept_ with. And maybe he did use my real name once or twice in the beginning; but he mostly preferred using pet names,” he answered. “Probably so he wouldn’t screw up and accidentally call me by the wrong name. His go-to name was ‘Tiger’. Said it was because I was a wild animal in bed. But the point is, hearing you say my name…I don’t think there are words to describe how that made me feel.”

Kurt kissed Blaine in response. When the kiss broke, he looked at the time and groaned. “I don’t wanna go to class. I wanna stay in bed with you all day,” he whined.

Blaine tightened his arms around him and snuggled closer. “Then don’t go.”

“ _Maybe_ I can miss a couple classes,” Kurt conceded. “But _we_ have to go to our Sociology class. Our papers are due today; no exceptions, remember? And my paper is at home. So, unfortunately, I do have to get out of this bed at some point.”

Blaine pouted at him. “Why do you always have to be so responsible? Fine, we can go to our Sociology class. Can I at least convince you to take a shower with me first? Then I’ll go with you over to your place to pick up your books and stuff before class.”

“You absolutely can convince me to shower with you. But if I’m skipping my other classes then we still have a few hours…” Kurt started, seductively; while drawing random patterns on Blaine’s bare chest with his fingers. “So, how about we…cuddle and nap?”

Blaine chuckled at him. “Tease!” he said, playfully. He then gave Kurt an adoring smile and softly added, “Go to sleep, sweetie.” He cuddled into Kurt’s side and rested his head on Kurt’s chest, lulling him back to sleep.

 


End file.
